


Shepard of Fire

by levithecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levithecat/pseuds/levithecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Oikawa's kingdom, a pack of sinister hunters named the Gaks invaded and killed many of the villagers, including Hinata's parents. Years later, after joining the royal army, Hinata and all the soldiers will go to war against the Gaks with the help of King Oikawa's son, Prince Tobio. But secrets Oikawa held from everyone can greatly cost the war, and maybe much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shepard of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% inspired by Avenged Sevenfold's album "Hail to the King" ! Each of the chapter titles will be named after the song that inspired the chapter incase anyone wants to listen to it. I highly recommend the band if you're into hard rock/metal! 
> 
> my tumblr @dorkykuro

“Shouyo… wake up… you need to feed the sheep…” Natsu yawned as she shook her older brother awake. Hinata groaned and pulled his covers over his head. “Natsu, please leave,” he grumbled as he curled in a ball.   
  
  
  
“But isn’t the king meeting the royal army today?” Natsu asked half-lid, wanting to go back to sleep herself.  
  
  
  
The realization of the meeting made him jolt awake so fast he nearly flew off the bed.  
  
  
  
“Natsu! Did I sleep in too much?!” Hinata exclaimed.

 

“No, the sun just rose.” 

 

“That _is_ too much! I usually have the sheep fed before the sun rises!”

 

Hinata bolted out of bed to make his away out of the small house and jogged over to the bin of sheep most likely impatiently waiting for him. The farm belonged to a close family friend Ikkei Ukai, or as Hinata and Natsu call him Granda Ukai, who took them in after the death of their parents three and a half years ago. The only job given to Hinata was to take care of sheep even though the farm has a plethora of animals.   
  
  
  
As Hinata approached the sheep bin he could've sworn some of them were giving him an evil sheep glare for his tardiness.  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry guys, I couldn’t fall asleep last night! I’m meeting the king today after training for three years in the royal army! I’m sorry for oversleeping!” Hinata apologized, petting one on the head.

 

“Having a nice conversation with the sheep?”

 

“Eek!” Hinata shrieked, “Grandpa Ukai! Do you have to do that every morning?”

 

“And you never learn! How are you going to fight those damn Gaks?” Ukai chuckled.

 

“I’ll defeat them and avenge my parents and everyone else murdered by them!” Hinata vowed, his normally bright eyes darkening at the promise. He remembers vividly the day he heard that his parents were murdered by savage hunters and has been waiting for the day to finally go to war with them.  
  
  
  
“That’s what I want to hear boy! Also your friend is at the main house waiting for you, the one that I don’t know how but is shorter than you.”  
  
  
  
_Noya? It’s still early to be heading out to the training grounds._

  
  
Hinata met Noya during training for the royal army and they’d been inseparable ever since. “Shrimps have to stick together” Noya often told Hinata.

 

“Thank you Grandpa Ukai!” Hinata exclaimed as he hurried towards the main house. That’s where Grandpa Ukai and his grandson Keishin lives, there wasn’t enough room for Hinata and his sister so Grandpa Ukai built a small house for them towards the back of the farm. 

 

“Oh Grandpa, there’s something I always wanted to ask.” Hinata stopped and turned to the older man. 

 

“Yeah boy?”

 

“These sheep, I’ve taken care of them for a while now and you’ve never killed any of them for food or anything. What’s their purpose?” 

 

Hinata has always wondered this, but he wasn’t complaining either. For the past three years he was told to feed the sheep in the morning and play with them in the evening, so he’d grown very attached to the animals but other farmers in the town often kill their animals and sold them in the market. 

 

“Do you want me to kill the sheep?” Ukai questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Uh… no.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because even though they’re sheep, I love them. Is that weird? They’re just seen as livestock but they’re important to me.” 

 

Ukai looked at him curiously. “Is that why you’re constantly risking your life for them when wolves sneak here?”

 

“Yeah… I would gladly risk my life for them,” Hinata said with a laugh, rubbing his head sheepishly. 

 

Ukai nodded at Hinata’s answer, “Your shrimpo friend is still waiting for you, by the way.”

 

“Oh yeah! Thank you Grandpa and see you tonight!”

 

“Say hi to the king for me!” Ukai called out as he watched Hinata run off.

 

“I’m so proud of him,” Ukai said to himself, smiling as he looked down at the sheep. He was surprised to find them glaring at the old man, until his eye twitched in realization.

 

“Damn kid forgot to fed them!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s never too late to change your mind, Tobio! We can say you got really sick again!” King Oikawa cried as he followed his son down the corridors of the castle to his room. 

 

“Father, what kind of prince am I if I can’t even defend the kingdom against the Gaks? Those murderous hunters, I will avenge my mother and all those people killed by the Gaks!” Tobio exclaimed as he entered his room. 

 

“Tobiooooo,” Oikawa wined. “What if something happened to you? You’re the future king!”

 

“Father, we’ve been through this so many times already, and plus I’ve got two years of private sword fighting cl-”  
  
  
  
“But To-”  
  
  
  
“I’ll. Be. Fine.” Tobio turned around to glare at his father.

 

“Oikawa M’lord, pardon the intrusion but I just wanted to remind you that we are going to the royal army training grounds later on today,” the King’s personal bodyguard, Iwaizumi, said as he entered the young prince’s room. 

 

“Iwa-chaaaaaaan! How can I forget?! And Tobio is not listening to me again!” The King cried as he threw himself onto his bodyguard.

 

“Lucky him, I wish I could do the same.”   
  
  
  
“Iwa-chan! So mean!”

 

“Prince Tobio, I’ll have someone send for you when we are ready to depart.” Iwaizumi bowed as he exit the room with the king still clutching to him. 

 

***

 

“Iwa-chan is it his rebel stage?!” Oikawa shouted into his body guards shoulder. The king wasn’t letting go of Iwaizumi so the body guard positioned him piggyback style onto Iwaizumi. He was a little shorter than Oikawa, but was the strongest from his kingdom where he and the late queen were from.

 

“No, he’s just doing what he feels is right. Its pretty noble actually,” Iwaizumi responded, walking to the kings room.

 

“Wouldn’t it be more noble to listen to his father, _The King_?” Oikawa sighed. “Am I a bad father? He never listens.”

 

Iwaizumi suddenly stopped walking and Oikawa felt angry heat radiate from his body guard.

 

“Iwa-”

 

“Don’t ever question if you’re a bad father ever again. Got it?” Iwaizumi said in a voice deeper than normal that sent shivers down Oikawa’s spine. 

 

“Okay… Sorry,” Oikawa said as he placed his forehead against the back of Iwaizumi’s head. 

 

“Good... Now get off, you're a grown man. You could walk.”

 

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey, Noya! Isn’t it too early to be heading over to the training grounds?” Hinata said as he approached his friend outside Ukai’s house. Noya was in fact shorter than Hinata even though he was a year older, but with his wild eyes, dark crazy hair and sinister grin, no one could ever make jokes about his height in the royal army.

 

“Yeah it’s early, but aren’t you excited to have the king see us in action?” Noya answered as he jumped and kicked the air. Noya was part of the stealth force which was perfect for him. The stealth force focused on non-contact battles, using their surroundings to hide and kill enemies with sneak attacks. 

 

“Yeah I’m so excited I couldn’t fall asleep last night! I ended up over sleeping and the sheep had to wait to be…”

 

_ Oh no! _

 

_ I forgot to feed the sheep! Ukai is going to kill me. _

 

“Poor little shepard boy,” Noya snickered. “We should hurry! The unit leaders might be there already!” he said, running off down the path towards the army training grounds.

 

“Wait, Noya!” Hinata called out to his friend. Hinata prides himself on being a morning person, but Noya was on a whole different level.

 

“Can’t! Sir Asahi might be there already!” Noya called out over his shoulder as Hinata was running to catch up with his energized friend.

 

“Sir Asahi?” Hinata questioned, looking confused. “That’s not your captain, he’s not even in the Stealth Force?”

 

Noya stopped running and looked back at Hinata. 

 

“Yeah… I know but I figured since my unit doesn’t really focus too much on fighting techniques I should ask one of the offense unit leaders for some lessons,” Noya said nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Wow Noya! You’re really trying to impress the King today!”

 

“It’s not him I’m trying to impress…” Noya said under his breath.  


 

* * *

 

 

In the royal army there are three units that are in the front lines, one medical team, one stealth force and the general who is in charge of everyone as well as the captains and assistants for each unit. The general often goes back and forth between the training grounds and the king’s castle to update him on the training, and the king tells him orders that need to be made.

 

The king opened recruitment for the royal army after the attack from the Gaks three and a half years ago, and Hinata immediately joined since he was 14 years old as the enlistment age was 13. It took over a year for everyone to take the small teen seriously, but now he’s one of the top soldiers in the entire army.

 

Hinata and Noya approached the training grounds and there was general Daichi, along with all of the unit leaders with exception of the stealth force lead (he was probably training in the trees, he was practically invisible). Kuroo, Asahi, and Bokuto lead the three front lines units, Doctor Sugawara was the lead of the medical squad, and Yamamoto lead the stealth force. As Hinata and Noya entered the training grounds, Asahi noticed the two and walked towards them.

 

“Good morning, Sir Asahi!” Hinata called out to the unit leader cheerfully. Asahi was well built, with long brown hair and looked very intimidating, but is very reserved, which is probably why he chose Tanaka to be his assistant. Tanaka was a loudmouth guy, but knew what to say and how to treat the soldiers in training. 

 

“Good morning Sir Asahi! I brought some of my moms fresh baked bread for you,” Noya said as he pulled out a ball of cloth that hoarded many rolls of bread. 

 

“Morning boys. Oh, thank you Noya they smell delicious,” Asahi smiled as he accepted the bread. “Want to share it? We can use the side field and eat before we start a little training.” 

 

“Y-Yes Sir!” Noya beamed. 

 

“Oh and Hinata, General Daichi wanted to talk to you.” Hinata’s eyes widened, all the color slowly draining from his face.

 

“No, nothing bad please don’t look terrified!” Asahi said quickly as he placed his free hand on the small soldiers shoulders.

 

“Yeah, don’t freak out Hinata!” Noya smiled as he grabbed Asahi’s hand off Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata was too distracted by his worry to notice Noya’s hard glare burning into Hinata. “Let’s go Asahi, can’t waste precious time if the king is coming today.”

 

“That’s a lot later but yeah, let’s get going. Bye Hinata!”

 

“Bye, good luck Noya!” Hinata called out to his friend.

 

_ If Sir Asahi said it’s nothing bad then I shouldn’t be nervou-  _

 

“Hinata! Just the soldier I wanted to see!” 

 

“Eek!” Hinata jumped and saw general Daichi with his unit leader Bokuto. 

 

“Look alive kid! Today is important!” Bokuto shouted.

 

“Sorry Sir, I was… thinking” Hinata bowed. 

 

“That’s your first mistake!” Bokuto chuckled

 

“Hinata, I have an important task for you,” Daichi said as he held in a laugh from Bokuto’s comment. “Prince Tobio is joining the royal army. He couldn’t do training with us since he was really ill a few years ago and the king refused to let him out, but he’s been doing some private lessons. The king has requested one of our soldiers to take him under their wing to make sure he’s okay and adapting quickly to our training, so I’ve chosen you. You’re one of our best men here and I have a lot of trust in you.”

 

Hinata was so happy he didn’t know either to shout or hug his General for the opportunity but he decided on neither. 

 

Daichi continued, “And if all goes well after this war, you have a really bright future in the royal army.”

 

Hinata’s heart nearly stopped; he could’ve sworn he almost fainted. He didn’t feel that he deserved all this praise and opportunity, but he was not going to turn it down. 

 

“You really deserve it kid, I know you’ll do great,” Bokuto said enthusiastically with a wide smile.

 

“Thank you, Captain Bokuto! And General, I won’t let you down!”

 

“I know you’ll do great, Hinata,” Daichi smiled as he began to walk away from the two. Hinata and his captain bowed at the dismissal of the General, but Hinata could hardly stand still. 

 

_ Me, side-by-side with the Prince! I can’t wait! _

 

“I’m so happy for you, Hinata! You’re really the top in my unit and I’m so happy the General chose you. Really shows how great of a captain I am, huh?” Bokuto boosted proudly, smiling to himself. 

 

“Yes captain! You’re amazing and I couldn’t have done it without your amazing talents! Thank you!” Hinata exclaimed.

 

Bokuto loved receiving complements and Hinata held none back from his captain, which might be another reason why Hinata was one of Bokuto’s favorites.

 

“We still have some time before training start so let’s go make fun of Kuroo’s hair while we wait!” Bokuto shouted as he looked towards one of the other unit leaders.

 

“I can hear you, you ass!” 


	2. Hail to the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried king, fart contests and a frustrated general.

“I can’t lose him Iwa-chan, my son is everything to me. I would give up anything for him,” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I can’t bare the thought of something happening…”  


 

“Oikawa I know, we’re at your room now,” Iwaizumi said gently as he approached the kings bed. He slowly set Oikawa down and kneeled at the foot of the bed. Oikawa rarely showed this worry side to Iwaizumi and it only happened when Oikawa was regarding his son. Iwaizumi understood that the most important person to Oikawa was Tobio but he also understood that Tobio felt an obligation as the prince to help in the war. Just like his father, Tobio is determined and strong-willed. 

 

“Iwa-chan, I don’t want him to join the royal army.” Oikawa sighed as he buried himself into his bed.

 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s strong like his parents, and general Daichi said he had a perfect soldier to look over him. Let him be a hero.” Iwaizumi said as he looked over to his king.

 

“Iwa-chan, I tell you over and over again, just sit on the bed with me! Don’t just kneel down there, it’s weird," Oikawa finally sitting up, crossing his arms as he looked down at his bodyguard.

 

Iwaizumi stood up and sat at the edge of the kings’ bed, but before he could completely sit down, he was swiftly clasped by the waist and thrown on the bed. Oikawa then held Iwaizumi from behind tightly. Iwaizumi was some-what used to his kings touchy behavior but he didn’t really understand why. With the queen he never threw himself on her or even kissed her, but she seemed content with the lack of affection between her and the king. 

 

The late queen and Iwaizumi were best friends since childhood from their old kingdom, but sometime after she turned seventeen, Oikawa came to visit her. After many private meetings and back and forth trips, he asked for her hand in marriage. Iwaizumi thought they really hit it off because both parties were adamant on the marriage but, once they married, and moved to Oikawa’s kingdom and had a child about a year later, both the king and the queen acted more like roommates and even stayed in separate rooms. The queen asked for Iwaizumi to come with her as her body guard but truthfully, Iwaizumi was just there so she had a familiar face in a new kingdom.

 

“Oikawa M’lo-”

 

“It’s Tooru when we’re alone, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa interrupted as he nuzzled his head into his body guards shoulder. 

 

“T-Tooru, I’ve always wondered and excuse my prying but, why did you and the queen get married? After Tobio, both of you had no interest for one another. Were you two unhappy?” Iwaizumi felt awkward asking because he normally didn’t like to meddle into other people’s relationship, but since it was between his late best friend and the king he’s working under, he felt like he had the right to meddle a little.

 

“Is that what’s troubling you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa chuckled, “Well its simple, our relationship was a business transaction. She wanted to become queen of a kingdom since she was like what, seventh in line for the throne? And I wanted a son. We weren’t interested in a relationship or love. So once I gave her the title and she gave me a son we were simply acquaintances, which was easy and the way we wanted things.”

 

Iwaizumi sighed in relief, knowing that their lack of intimacy for each other was a mutual agreement and that no one was hurt with the arrangements made him feel a lot better. 

 

Oikawa continued, “Honestly I thought she requested for you to come with her because you two were in love with each other, but I noticed you two had more of a brother-sister relationship which I was happy about.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“So I can have you all for myself!” Oikawa laughed as he climbed on top of his body guard.

 

“Stop playing around, bastard.” Iwaizumi blushed as he flipped Oikawa underneath him. 

 

Seeing Oikawa underneath him he truly noticed how beautiful his eyes were, and how perfectly they matched his hair. Iwaizumi’s eyes made their way down Oikawa’s face and he noticed how beautifully fair the kings skin was, how his cheeks had a perfect shade of pink tint that was growing more red with each passing second. His eyes wandered a little lower to the kings lips, how naturally pink and smooth they looked, he was curious how they would feel against his. At that, Iwaizumi snapped out of his thoughts and proceeded to make space between him and Oikawa. He began to step off the bed, heading straight for the exit.

 

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out before Iwaizumi made it out of the room.

 

“Y-Yes m’lord?” Iwaizumi mumbled, refusing to turn around.

 

“Do I have enough time to sleep a little before our visit with the royal army?” Oikawa asked innocently. 

 

“…Yes, I believe so.” 

 

_I need to get out of here. My heart is about to burst out of my chest._

 

“I’m going to take a nap then, I’m feeling tired.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll wake you up wh-” 

 

“Join me.” Oikawa demanded, his voice suddenly strong and sharp.

 

Iwaizumi whipped his head around in surprise, studying the seriousness on the kings face and the dark, yet playful look in his eyes. 

 

“Tooru…” 

 

“Now.” 

 

* * *

 

“Kuroo, can you go gather the troops here please? The king will be here soon and I need to go over some etiquette with everyone,” Daichi called out as he walked toward Kuroo and his assistant, Tsukishima.

 

“What do you mean boss? We have a gentlemen-ly bunch here!” Kuroo grinned.

  
  
“What are you talking about? The shrimps over there are having a farting contest and Tanaka is the judge.” Tsukishima said disgustedly. 

 

“Well, is it a contest for the loudest or smelliest?” 

 

“Smelliest.” 

 

“Oh,” Kuroo turned back to Daichi, “Yeah boss we have work to do.” 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Daichi grunted. “Just have everyone meet in the dining hall.” 

 

“Leave it to us boss!” Kuroo placed his arm over Tsukishima’s shoulder and made his way towards the troops. “C’mon mommy Tsukki, let’s go get our rowdy children.”

 

“Stop calling me that, there’s nothing motherly about me.” Tsukishima spat as he allowed his captains arm over his shoulder. Together they walked towards the training grounds.

 

“Ha! That’s true! You’re not really the caring, naturing type.” Kuroo slid his hand off of Tsukishima’s shoulder, since his assistant is a little taller it was beginning to be uncomfortable. He let his hand run down Tsukishima’s back and pulled away just before he touched his waist. He watched the ground as they walked, using his newly freed hand to pick at his hair nervously.  


 

“So um, have you accepted that marriage proposal your parents arranged?” Kuroo really didn’t want to ask because he was scared of the answer, but his crush on his assistant was proving more difficult everyday.

 

“What? No.” 

 

A wave of relief overfilled Kuroo and his face showed it. 

 

“Kuroo, are you worried that if I get married I’m going to quit the army?”

 

“Y-Yes…” Kuroo lied.

 

“Well, don’t. I’m not looking to marry anytime soon.”

 

“Why not? All the women your parents have introduced you to are beautiful and you deserve a ni-” 

 

“Not interested.” Tsukishima interrupted. “How about you? Why don’t you marry? There’s plenty of women interested in making you _their_ husband.” 

 

This caught Kuroo off guard, the question and the way Tsukishima looked hurt as he said it, either jealously or betrayal. Kuroo wanted to think that his blonde assistant was jealous at the thought of him with a woman but he didn’t let his hopes get too high. “I… I have a duty here, with the army and with you.” 

 

“With me?”

 

“Well yeah, who else can be your leader? No one else could handle you. What am I? Your… third leader?” Kuroo chuckled.

 

It was true and Tsukishima knew it. Kuroo was the only one that didn’t take Tsukishia’s sarcastic comments and insults to heart because most of the time, the two were actually alike. They just carried themselves differently. Before Kuroo, Tsukishima was assigned to Yamamoto and then Asahi. There was too much conflict within the unit so Kuroo personally asked for his assistant to be Tsukishima. 

 

“Don’t say that like this arrangement is only for my benefit. If I wasn’t your assistant, you would be constantly lost all the time. You keep forgetting your training regimen and who’s on cleaning duty on which day and let’s not mention that time you lost all the weapons. Why get married if it already feels like I have an irresponsible husband?!”

 

As soon as the words left Tsukishima’s lips he regretted it. His face blushed a bright red that was clearly noticeable from his pale complexion. Kuroo stopped walking and turned to his assistant who was already looking away. 

 

“Well Tsukki~ if you really feel that way, you know the king ruled same gender marriage legal,” Kuroo said jokingly as he placed his arm around Tsukishimas waist but the taller male shrugged it off and continued to walk towards the troops. 

 

“Let’s just get these dumbasses already.” Tsukishima blushed as he walked several feet in front of his captain, avoiding any eye contact.

 

“Whatever you say mommy Tsukki~”

 

* * *

 

“Alright men! The king will be here soon and we need to go over how to behave in his presence. I’m going to call two men and we will do sort of a role-play, one as themselves and the other as the king, then we’ll switch.” Daichi announced.

 

A chorus of groans filled the army dining hall. None of them wanted to be there because they felt going over combat was more important than how to say please and thank you.

 

“Stop complaining, I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think you all needed it. First off let’s have Tanaka as himself and Noya as the king.”

 

“Me?!” Tanaka roared, “I’m the most gentleman bastard there is!”

 

“Yeah and you were also a judge of a farting contest earlier, now get up here!” Daichi shouted. Tanaka made his way to the front of the dining hall.

 

“Check it out, Sir Asahi! I’m playing the king!” Noya pounced on top of Asahi who was sitting next to him. 

 

“Yes it certainly fits you Noya, you do have a demanding presence.” Asahi chuckled with a light blush.

 

“Will you be my queen?!” Noya kneeled down on one knee while holding his right hand out to Asahi. “We could rule the kingdom together and get rid of these dumbasses.”

 

“Noya! Stop planning your future as king and get your gassy ass up here!” Daichi shouted.

 

“King of gas.” Tsukishima and Kuroo said in unison, then the whole dining hall erupted in laughter. 

 

“Hey! Hey!” Hinata shouted as he climbed on top of the table. “Tanaka said it was a really close tie! I deserve some credit!” This caused more laughter from all the soldiers, some not even able to breathe from all the laughing.

 

Through all the commotion, the medical leader, Suga, hurried over to Daichi to let him know that the king will be arriving shortly.

 

“Dammit, everyone back to the training grounds! The king will be here soon!” Daichi shouted.

 

“General, what about teaching everyone manners?” Kuroo grinned slyly as Tsukishima laughed behind him. 

 

Daichi tisked, shaking his head. “It’s too late for that. Just hope no one from your squad makes a full of themselves or it’s your head.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone supporting my fics! Your comments really give me life! 
> 
> I have BIG plans for this fic~
> 
> dorkykuro.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, the album that inspired this fic really called for a mean and ruthless king but honestly, I really wanted a healthy relationship between Oikawa and Kageyama.
> 
> tracking #shepard of fire fic on tumblr


End file.
